One skilled in the art of sensory evaluation will be aware of a large number of sensory tests that may be performed to determine strengths and weaknesses of an individual's sensory abilities. Typically, such tests are applied to determine whether an individual may benefit from some form of sensory correction and/or training and, if so, what type and degree of sensory correction and/or training may be desirable. One skilled in the art will further realize that numerous activities, particularly competitive athletics, place particularized demands upon the sensory abilities of an individual.